


Mother

by violetstars



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: The way they laughed together, ate together, and the way she held her when she couldn't fall asleep. It was as if she really loved her like a mother would her child.And Ciri wanted to know if it was true.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This was set during Blood of Elves where ten-year-old Ciri and Yen spend time in the Temple of Melitele. 
> 
> The excerpts from The Poisoned Source are exact, word for word.

The forest of Ellander was where they spent the majority of their time during days like these. Days where the breeze was perfect, the sun shined, yet its rays were not too harsh, and the trees swayed with the wind, dancing to their own soft rhythms. A pile of at least ten novels lay in front of them, and they sat on cushions and velvet blankets, shaded by the oaks that towered above them. 

Ciri had taken a break from her studies and was weaving a crown made of blades of grass and lilac--trying to secretly sneak glances at Yennefer's head for measurements. She began to gradually slow her work and smiled, setting the finished project aside. Before giving the crown, however, Ciri wanted to talk about something that troubled her mind for a few days now. She had been carefully choosing what words to say, almost nervous to even ask her. 

"Yennefer?" 

The sorceress was sitting on the soft cushions beside her, reading a complicated book of spells. She answered without looking up.

"Hm?" 

Ciri hesitated a bit and shook off the nervous feeling. She was determined to know. To know what she was, who she was to her.

"There was a book I read, written by Tissaia, about your... situation."

"What do you mean?"

She watched as Yen set her book aside, looking a bit wary. 

"It said that all female mages had a choice: to be a sorceress or a mother." 

Ciri watched her demeanor slightly shift. The sorceress knew exactly what book she was talking about. Yennefer had read The Poisoned Source by Tissaia de Vries only once. Afterward, she threw the text into the hearth and watched the pages burn to ashes.

Though, she hadn't noticed that Ciri carried another copy, most likely stolen from the library within the temple. Yen's eyes slightly widened as Ciri pulled out the book from the pile and turn to the page she had read, the words still engraved into her memory.

"Ciri, why bring this up so suddenly?" The topic of her barren state was still hard to discuss. Though, in the past, it was much worse. Yennefer had tried anything and everything to try to conceive but to no avail. She looked at the little girl beside her, holding the book that exposed her greatest flaw. 

"I just want to know...to know what I mean to you." 

Ciri opened the book and began to read aloud. 

_"Some wizards--usually women---attune to magic while still maintaining the efficiency of their anatomy. They can conceive and give birth...and have the audacity to consider this a happiness and a blessing."_ She took in a breath and was about to continue before Yennefer turned the page for her. She knew what was to come, reading the words in a voice that was devoid of any warmth. 

_"Each one of us must decide what she wants to be--a wizard...or a mother."_

_"I demand all apprentices be sterilized. Without exception."_ Her voice was as hard as steel, reflecting how she felt towards everything that was ripped away from her during the beginnings of her training as a mage. 

Ciri listened to her read and, whilst closing the book, looked up to see the sorceress deep in thought. Yennefer was gazing up at the swaying branches of the trees--the leaves allowed for gaps of sunlight to stream through and illuminate her already beautiful face, framed by billowing, dark curls. 

She was devastatingly beautiful and powerful beyond comparison. It seemed as though she had everything any man, woman, and non-human could ever want. But at what cost?

A silent breeze passed through, and Ciri shivered only slightly. Though, it was enough for Yen to surface from her thinking and pull her closer, draping a small blanket around her shoulders.

The way Yennefer treated her--the way they laughed together, ate together, and the way she held her when she couldn't fall asleep. It was as if she really loved her like a mother would her child. And Ciri wanted to know if it was true. If her actions were genuine. 

"After reading that, I was wondering...." Ciri swallowed. Her throat was dry, a side effect of her anxiousness. Yet, Yennefer was patient. It seemed as though she already knew what Ciri was going to ask. 

"Do you think you can be both a mother and sorceress without me being truly yours?"

Her voice was soft and almost as silent as the wind. Emerald eyes gazed into violet, and Yennefer gave her a soft smile. 

"Ciri. You know, I consider you mine."

_Yours._

_I'm yours._

She nodded in understanding and in relief, yet her voice trembled when she asked the next question.

"And what if you had to choose between the two?"

Yennefer did not hesitate. Her voice was sincere, and resonated throughout the forest, the words making their way into Ciri's heart. 

"I would choose to have you. I will readily give up anything to keep you."

Her violet eyes pierced into her soul, and Ciri felt her eyes well up, clouding her vision with tears that dared to fall. The thought of Yennefer considering her as something less had plagued her ever since she read the book. And now, she was finally at peace. 

"You, Ciri, are my daughter. My child. My love. Nothing will ever change that." 

Her mother touched her forehead to hers, and Ciri felt Yennefer's gentle caress on her face as she cupped her cheeks. She would no longer be wondering if she had a mother that loved her. And Yennefer would no longer be searching for ways to have a child. They already had each other. 

Ciri pulled away and took the woven crown of lilac to place it on Yennefer's head. She smiled in return and brushed a few ashen strands away from her daughter's face. 

"And," She sighed. "I suppose I'll have to share you with Geralt." 

Ciri grinned cheekily, "I don't mind. I'm sure you don't either." 

"Mhm." Her grin turned into giggles as Yen tickled her sides. 

A few moments passed, and Ciri nestled closer, draping the blanket to cover the both of them. Yen hummed, pulling her daughter in a tender, loving embrace. 

_Mine._

_Yours._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Thank you to Wynna for finding [this amazing picture](https://www.deviantart.com/nikivaszi/art/Last-bits-of-Summer-633847413) to match the story.


End file.
